The invention relates to a base element for receiving an overvoltage protective module and also to a modular bus system comprising one or more base elements of the aforementioned type.
A large number of overvoltage protective devices are nowadays installed in many fields. Here, with increasing complexity of systems and devices, the risk also increases that an incorrectly installed overvoltage protected device may lead to a failure of a device or even to the standstill of an entire system, since the overvoltage protection is not ensured.
In order to minimise complexity and in order to increase the ease of maintenance of overvoltage protective devices, pluggable overvoltage protective modules have been developed.
However, there is then the problem of identifying whether an overvoltage protective module has been inserted correctly into a corresponding mount, in other words whether the overvoltage protective module can also perform its function.
In other technical fields, for example in the field of power supply, systems have been proposed in which a mechanical push-button, which is installed in a base element, is used in order to provide an indication of the plugged state. Such a system is embodied for example in products from the VAL-MS or VAL-CP product range created by the applicant.
With increasing miniaturisation, this principle is limited however, since the size of the components cannot be reduced arbitrarily. On the other hand, with smaller models increased requirements are placed on the manufacturing tolerances. The sensitivity with respect to dirt deposits and other mechanical influences, such as vibrations or impact stresses, additionally increases sharply. Furthermore, with frequent actuation of the switch, that is to say with frequent change of the pluggable modules, wear may also take effect, which minimises the switching reliability. In this regard, such devices can only be produced in small sizes with increased design effort and cost.
The object of the invention is to provide a modular system for overvoltage protective devices which allows reliable identification, even with the smallest models, and/or which can additionally be produced cost-effectively and/or furthermore also minimises the wiring complexity, and additionally to increase reliability.
The object is solved in accordance with the invention by the features of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims and in the description.